MM Episode 08582 (01-05-2011)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 8582 Date: Wednesday, January 5, 2011 MikeyMini Year: 2011 Sponsors: E, H, 9 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A chair displays the word SIT, and a beast sits on him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about his first day of school. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olga the lonesome robot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie is sad because it's raining, and he can't play baseball. Bert encourages him to imagine that he's playing instead. In Ernie's imagination, he hits a high fly ball that lands in the ocean. Bert tells Ernie that the sun is out, and he can go out and play now. Ernie says that he can't play -- his ball fell in the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Let's Stick Together - An elderly Donald and Spike recall some old times in business together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Sheep Will Jump Over My Bed?" The answer is 9. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E / e (elephant / jazzy trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "I Get Around" while going out on a race track |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man explains that the letter E begins both Enter and Exit. Another man named Roy runs through the doors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two cartoon cacti sing "Here We Are". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids see the number 9 in a pile of pebbles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover tries to stop a fight between Sammy and Frankie, who are fighting over an apple. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H is for horseshoe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: H Heading over the hills in a helicopter to a hippo's house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Falling leaves form H and h. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A painter paints a Number Nine, then hangs it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A greaser sings about his relationship that was almost ruined by a "One Way" sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Elephant & Elk, the nominees for best E animal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Twist & Shout" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A runner leaps over letter H hurdles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy RW wants a pet spoon, so TLSG teaches him the importance of being responsible with a pet. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover asks Lisa about the difference between up and down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lion sings "Dance Myself to Sleep" (Artist: Sally Cruikshank) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids did a silly dance with "The Purple People Eater", while he comes flying through the sky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man saws a letter E through the wall. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Desperate Houseplants: Stinky the Stinkweed and a female plant (recycled from Stuckweed) are desperate for sunlight and water, until the scantily dressed gardener arrives to care for them. According to the announcer, Desperate Houseplants airs on the Bloom Network. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H in space (with astronauts) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's Calypso time! Miss Piggy and the pigs sing "Pig Calypso," and then invite Kermit onstage to give his take on the number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H/h (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids narrate footage of whales. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H - Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "You Know That You Can Do It" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A flea sets up camp on a dog. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2011 Episode Guide